


Internet Safety

by KxzuichiSouda



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chatting & Messaging, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Online Relationship, Texting, alternate universe- no despair, chatrooms, daiya is dead and mondo can't handle it, kinda a talent swap but not really, this is gonna be written in text format, up to you really?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KxzuichiSouda/pseuds/KxzuichiSouda
Summary: When you were younger and your parents warned you about talking to strangers online, they warned you to never give out personal information, that they could be a fifty-nine-year-old, divorced paedophile and to never meet up with them.What they never warned you about was that, online, you could meet a crazy person claiming that they're an international star and although they're annoying as hell, they're what you need right now.(Even if they're almost impossible to talk to, keep insisting that they're Ishimaru and seem to think your name is Diamond)





	1. Mon 5th February, 8:24pm

**Author's Note:**

> New fic!!
> 
> Okay, so, this is already one of my favourite things I've ever created tbh XD Like, I just love the entire idea as well as creating all their usernames and what-not.
> 
> Some notes/ things to remember when reading the story - 
> 
> \- This majority of this fic is gonna be written in a chatroom/ texting- kinda format.  
> \- This means that some of the spelling/ grammar will be (intentionally) terrible or informal.  
> \- Ishimaru is the lead singer of a world famous band (think like, One Direction world famous) and Ibuki is the lead guitarist because I couldn't stop myself.  
> \- The chapters are not gonna be that long, however, that does mean I should (fingers crossed XD) be updating regularly.
> 
> Anyways!! I hope none of this puts you off and I hope you enjoy it! c:

_PunkRocKuwata_ _has created a chatroom._

 

_PunkRocKuwata_ _has changed the name of his chatroom to ‘_ _11037_ _’._

 

_PunkRocKuwata_ _has added_ _hir0_ _,_ _01000011_01000110_ _and_ _DiaMond0_ _to_ _11037_ _._

 

_[PunkRocKuwata] -_ anyone else i should +???

_[01000011_01000110] -_ maybe naegi-kun?

_[PunkRocKuwata] -_ ah shit, yeh. ur right

 

_PunkRocKuwata_ _has added_ _UltimateUNlucky_ _to_ _11037_ _._

 

_[hir0] -_ what is this chat even 4???

_[PunkRocKuwata] -_ i’m gonna + maizono-chan so me and her can talk

_[PunkRocKuwata] -_ and chihiro-kun thought it’d be a better idea to make a group chat

_[PunkRocKuwata] -_ rather then message her 1 on 1

_[01000011_01000110] -_ it’s more casual and less weird

_[01000011_01000110] -_ because, y’know, her and leon-kun haven’t actually talked that much irl

_[PunkRocKuwata] -_ but i’m sure she’s gonna love me

_[DiaMond0] -_ So, yer basically usin us to flirt with Maizono-san?

_[PunkRocKuwata]_ \- basically

_[UltimateUNlucky] -_ Hello guys! :*

_[01000011_01000110] -_ hi naegi-kun! :3

_[PunkRocKuwata] -_ i’m gonna + her now so pls, pls be normal!!!

 

_PunkRocKuwata_ _has added_ _SayakaMaizonoOffical_ _to_ _11037_ _._

 

_[UltimateUNlucky] -_ Hey Maizono-chan!

_[SayakaMaizonoOffical] -_ Hello Naegi-kun! ^.^

_[PunkRocKuwata] -_ hey maizono-chan, how’re you?

 

_SayakaMaizonoOffical_ _has left_ _11037_ _._

 

_[UltimateUNlucky] -_ Maybe she was busy?

_[UltimateUNlucky] -_ I mean, she _is_ an international popstar after all.

_[DiaMond0] -_ “”” I’m sure she’s gonna love me “””

_[DiaMond0] -_ And I thought I was bad with girls

_[PunkRocKuwata] -_ stfu

_[01000011_01000110] -_ it’s okay leon-kun !! naegi-kun is prbbly right !!

_[01000011_01000110] -_ i meant probably >.<

 

_PunkRocKuwata_ _has left_ _11037_ _._

 

_Due to the removal of the chat creator,_ _01000011_01000110_ _has been promoted to admin of_ _11037_ _._

 

_[01000011_01000110] -_ oh…

_[hir0] -_ can i leave as well?

_[01000011_01000110] -_ if you want too…

 

_hir0_ _has left_ _11037_ _._

 

_[01000011_01000110] -_ :c

_[UltimateUNlucky] -_ Don’t be sad Fujisaki-kun!!

_[UltimateUNlucky] -_ Me and Oowada-kun are still here.

_[DiaMond0] -_ Yeh.

_[UltimateUNlucky] -_ We can just give Kuwata-kun some time to calm down and then try again!

_[01000011_01000110] -_ good idea naegi-kun !!

_[01000011_01000110] -_ my father is calling for me rn but i’ll be back later !!

 

_01000011_01000110_ _has gone offline._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_DiaMond0_ _’s chat requests_

 

_One_ _new request from_ _Taka31._

 

_[Taka31] -_ Hello

 

_Would you like to accept_ _Taka31_ _’s request?_

 

_You have chosen to_ _accept_ _Taka31 ’_ _s request._

 

_[DiaMond0] -_ Do I know you?

_[Taka31] -_ It is highly likely that you do know me.

_[DiaMond0] -_ Right…

_[DiaMond0] -_ Well, who are yer then???

_[Taka31] -_ I am very sorry! I should've introduced myself straight away!

_[Taka31] -_ I am Ishimaru, Kiyotaka Ishimaru.

_[DiaMond0] -_ Yeh, right and I'm that Mioda chick!

_[Taka31] -_ No, that’s not the truth. You can’t be Ibuki-chan.

_[Taka31] -_ Ibuki-chan is asleep on the sofa next to me.

 

_DiaMond0_ _has went offline._

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Tue 6th February, 10:34am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised I haven't thought about what genre of music Ishimaru and Ibuki's band is or even what their band name is or who else is in their band...  
> Oops?
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy! c:

_DiaMond0_ _has came online._

 

_DiaMond0_ _’s chats_

 

_Five_ _new messages_

 

 _Private Messages Between_ _01000011_01000110_ _and_ _DiaMond0_ _._

 

 _[01000011_01000110] -_ mondo-kunnnnnn

 _[01000011_01000110] -_ we’re gonna try again with maizono-chan, you up for it??

 

 _[DiaMond0] -_ Yeh, one sec.

 

 _Private Messages Between_ _PunkRocKuwata_ _and_ _DiaMond0_ _._

 

 _[PunkRocKuwata] -_ can you please tell chihiro-kun to stop with the whole maizono-san thing

 

 _[DiaMond0] -_ Tell him yer self.

 

 _Private Messages Between_ _Taka31_ _and_ _DiaMond0_ _._

 

 _[Taka31] -_ Did I say something wrong?

 _[Taka31] -_ I am very sorry if I offended or upset you.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_11037_

 

 _[DiaMond0] -_ So

 _[DiaMond0] -_ Leon-kun, are yer usin us or not?

 

_UltimateUNlucky_ _has came online._

 

 _[UltimateUNlucky] -_ Kuwata-kun isn’t here.

 _[UltimateUNlucky] -_ Kuwata-kun left the chat again after Fujisaki-kun added him back :(

 _[DiaMond0] -_ Ffs

 _[01000011_01000110] -_ i think leon-kun is angry at me :c

 _[01000011_01000110] -_ he’s ignoring all my messages and everything

 _[DiaMond0] -_ Ffs

 _[DiaMond0] -_ He’s being a dick

 _[DiaMond0] -_ He knows he doesn’t have a chance with Maizono-san

 _[DiaMond0] -_ Everyone knows she likes Naegi-kun

 _[UltimateUNlucky] -_ Me and Maizono-chan are just friends!

 _[DiaMond0] -_ I never said yer liked her, just that she likes you

 _[01000011_01000110] -_ he rlly likes her :c

 _[DiaMond0] -_ And she doesn’t like him. That’s just how it is.

 _[DiaMond0] -_ Life’s unfair.

 _[DiaMond0] -_ He shouldn’t be taking his bad mood out on you.

 _[UltimateUNlucky] -_ Oowada-kun is right. 

_[UltimateUNlucky] -_ I have to go, I’ll talk to you two later!!! ^-^

 

_UltimateUNlucky_ _has went offline._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
  
_DiaMond0_ _’s chats_

 

_One_ _new message_

 

 _Private Messages Between_ _Taka31_ _and_ _DiaMond0_ _._

 

 _[Taka31] -_ Hello

 _[DiaMond0] -_ You again?

 _[Taka31] -_ Yes! It is me again! :)

 _[Taka31] -_ Did I do something to offend you yesterday?

 _[DiaMond0] -_ You mean apart from tell a massive lie?

 _[Taka31] -_ Lie?

 _[Taka31]_ \- I did not tell you a lie yesterday!

 _[DiaMond0] -_ Okay… “”” Ishimaru-kun “””

 _[Taka31] -_ Why do you type my name in such a mocking manor?

 _[DiaMond0] -_ Yer really gonna keep saying that yer Ishimaru?

 _[Taka31] -_ I don’t think you quite understand me.

 _[Taka31] -_ I _am_ Kiyotaka Ishimaru. 

 

_DiaMond0_ _has went offline._

 


	3. Wed 7th February, 1:52pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't gonna be a really long fic, by the way. Like, I don't think it'll be more then 20 chapters so it'll probably (hopefully) be done by Christmas!  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy! c:

_DiaMond0_ _has came online._

 

_DiaMond0 '_ _s chats_

 

_Twelve_ _new messages_

 

 _Private Messages between_ _Ikusaba24_ _and_ _DiaMond0_ _._

 

 _[Ikusaba24] -_ I know you don’t wanna talk about it.

 _[Ikusaba24] -_ But I do.

 _[Ikusaba24] -_ And you’re the only person who understands.

 _[Ikusaba24] -_ I wanted to call you and talk properly.

 _[Ikusaba24] -_ But it went straight to answer machine when I tried.

 _[Ikusaba24] -_ You blocked my number, didn’t you?

 _[Ikusaba24] -_ I don’t blame you for that. I’m not mad.

 _[Ikusaba24] -_ But please, Mondo-kun, talk to me.

 _[Ikusaba24] -_ I know you’re hurting but Daiya-kun wouldn’t want this.

 _[Ikusaba24] -_ And I mean it when I say you’re the only one who understands.

 _[Ikusaba24] -_ So, please… Just unblock my number and call me.

 

 _Are you sure you’d like to block_ _Ikusaba24_ _? If you block this user, they will be unable to privately message you, see your messages in other chatrooms or view your profile._

 

 _You have chosen to block_ _Ikusaba24_ _. If you wish to undo this action, go into Profile Settings - Privacy - Blocked List._

  


_Private Messages between_ _Taka31_ _and_ _DiaMond0_ _._

 

 _[Taka31] -_ Ibuki-chan told me it’s rude of you to keep leaving without telling beforehand.

 

 _[DiaMond0] -_ Yeh?

 _[DiaMond0] -_ Well, I think it’s fuckin’ rude to lie to people

 _[DiaMond0] -_ So you and “”” Ibuki-chan “”” can fuck off

 

 

* * *

  


 

 _New message from_ _Taka31_ _._

 

 _[Taka31]_ \- There is no need for such language!

 _[Taka31] -_ And, I do not understand why you keep insisting I am telling untruths!

 

 _[DiaMond0] -_ Do yer really expect me to believe that _you’re_ Ishimaru-san?

 _[DiaMond0] -_ If yer actually Ishimaru-san, shouldn’t you be more focused on performing or recording an album or sommet???

 _[Taka31] -_ I do not have a concert until tonight, at 21:30 and, currently, Ibuki-chan is in the middle of writing for our new album.

 _[Taka31] -_ In fact, if you want proof of the fact I am speaking the truth, you are welcome to attend my concert tonight.

 _[DiaMond0] -_ I’m fine, thank ya very much

 _[Taka31] -_ You are a very confusing person.

 _[Taka31] -_ You accuse me of being a liar, insult me yet when I offer you proof of my truthfulness, you reject it!

 _[Taka31] -_ I am glad you have decided to simply trust my word, Diamond-kun! :)

 _[DiaMond0] -_ My name isn’t Diamond, idiot.

 _[DiaMond0] -_ And, I don’t trust “”” your word “””

 _[DiaMond0] -_ I still think yer a liar.

  


_DiaMond0_ _has went offline._

  
  
  
  
  



	4. Thur 8th February, 5:12pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I mentioned this but Ishimaru and Ibuki's band name is Hope Fragment ;)  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

_DiaMond0_ _has came online._

 

 _ DiaMond0’s _ _chats_

 

_Two_ _new messages_

 

 _Private Messages Between_ _Taka31_ _and_ _DiaMond0_ _._

 

 _[Taka31] -_ Oh… :(

_Taka31 has sent a photo. Click to view the photo. _

 

 _You have chosen to_ _view_ _Taka31_ _’s photo._

  


 

 _You have chosen to save_  _Taka31_ _’s photo._

 

 _[Taka31] -_ Do you believe me now?

 

 _[DiaMond0] -_ Not really.

 _[DiaMond0] -_ No offence or anything but you could of simply searched Hope Fragment selfie or something and then yer sorted.

 _[Taka31] -_ But we just took this photo now! I took this photo with Ibuki-chan for you so you would believe me!

 _[Taka31] -_ If you did search for our pictures, you wouldn’t see this one…

 _[DiaMond0] -_ Yeh, whatever you say, “”” Ishimaru-san “””

 _[Taka31] -_ :(

 

_Taka31_   _has went offline._

 

 _[DiaMond0] -_ Hello…?

 _[DiaMond0] -_ Shit

 _[DiaMond0] -_ Look, I’m sorry, man.

 _[DiaMond0] -_ But it’s just, if you are Ishimaru-san, why the hell are you wasting yer time talking to someone like me?

 

_DiaMond0_ _has went offline._

 


	5. Thur 8th February, 2:04am

_DiaMond0_ _has came online._

 

_DiaMond0_ _’s chats_

 

_Four_ _new messages_

 

 _Private Messages Between_ _01000011_01000110_ _and_ _DiaMond0_ _._

 

 _[01000011_01000110] -_ ikusaba-san has asked me to pass this message onto you because you’ve blocked her on evrything. i’m gonna copy and paste it, k?

 _[01000011_01000110] -_ “I really need to talk to someone right now and no one else understands properly. Junko-chan tries, in her own way, but she only makes things worse. Please, Mondo-kun, I know how much you’re hurting. It’s the same for me too. After all, we both loved him but just in different ways. What you’re doing now- shutting me out, pushing the gang away, barely talking to anyone anymore- is not what Daiya-kun would want you to do and I _know_ you know that. Please, we don’t even have to talk face-to-face, just unblock me and we can talk online. Just talk to me, Mondo-kun.”

 _[01000011_01000110] -_ don’t hate me mondo-kun, but i agree with ikusaba-san. we all loved daiya-kun and i know none of us can really, properly understand what you’re going through but we can still help. especially ikusaba-san

 _[01000011_01000110] -_ daiya-kun is gone and it’s horrible and it’s unfair but he’s gone and he wouldn’t want to spend the rest of your life, hiding from ikusaba-san and pushing everyone out. i’m sorry if this is all feeling too harsh and too much but i miss my best friend :c

 

 _[DiaMond0] -_ Yeh, yer right.

 _[DiaMond0] -_ None of you can understand jackshit so you all need to fuck off and stop acting like you understand what it’s like. You didn't have an older brother and you have parents who care and give a shit. Even Mukuro-san has her fucking sister so shut the fuck up and stop acting like you know  _anything_ about what I'm going through.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 _Private Messages Between_ _Taka31_ _and_ _DiaMond0_ _._

 

 _[DiaMond0] -_ You’ve lost yer mother, haven’t yer?

 _[DiaMond0] -_ One of the songs that are apparently yers, I cannit remember the name, you wrote it for your mam because she died when you were sixteen and yer miss her. 

 _[DiaMond0] -_ I listened to it and, whether yer Ishimaru-san or not, he done a damn good job of capturing all the bullshit that comes with someone you love dying in three minutes.

 _[DiaMond0] -_ And, just so yer know, my name is Oowada, Oowada Mondo. Not Diamond.

 

_DiaMond0_ _has went offline._

  



	6. Fri 9th February, 4:17pm

_DiaMond0_ _has came online._

 

_DiaMond0_ _’s chats_

 

_Twenty-Five_ _new messages_

 

 _Private Messages Between_ _UltimateUNlucky_ _and_ _DiaMond0_ _._

 

 _[UltimateUNlucky] -_ Oowada-kun?

 _[UltimateUNlucky] -_ I know we’re not exactly close-close but just know, I’m here for you.

 _[UltimateUNlucky] -_ However, you shouldn’t talk to Fujisaki-kun like that. It’s not his fault and he’s really upset :c

 

 _Private Messages Between_ _JUNK0-EN0SHIM4_ _and_ _DiaMond0_ _._

 

 _[JUNK0-EN0SHIM4] -_ i s2g oowada, you keep treating everyone like this and i’ll cut your stupid ass pompadour or whatever the fuck it is off.

 _[JUNK0-EN0SHIM4] -_ especially if you keep acting like this with mukuro-chan

 

 _Private Messages Between_ _hir0  _ _and_ _DiaMond0_ _._

 

 _[hir0] -_ not cool bro, like rlly not cool

 

 _Private Messages Between_ _01000011_01000110_ _and_ _DiaMond0_ _._

 

 _[01000011_01000110] -_ :c

 _[01000011_01000110] -_ i’m sorry oowada-kun.

 _[01000011_01000110] -_ i just…

 _[01000011_01000110] -_ i don’t know.

 _[01000011_01000110] -_ i just wanted to help you

 _[01000011_01000110] -_ i know you think you’ve been hiding it well but everyone can see you’re a mess

 _[01000011_01000110] -_ i think we should… not talk for a bit.

 _[01000011_01000110] -_ i know you’re sad and that’s why you’re lashing out but i don’t like seeing you like this

 _[01000011_01000110] -_ i’m sorry oowada-kun…

 _[01000011_01000110] -_ i’m here if you need me but i’d rather not talk to you right now…

 _[01000011_01000110] -_ sorry.

 

 _Private Messages Between_ _PunkRocKuwata_ _and_ _DiaMond0_ _._

 

 _[PunkRocKuwata] -_ i can’t believe it.

 _[PunkRocKuwata] - you_ \- out of everyone- made chihiro-kun cry after nearly four months.

 _[PunkRocKuwata] -_ well done, man, well done, you fucking asshole.

 

 _Private Messages Between_ _Taka31_ _and_ _DiaMond0_ _._

 

 _[Taka31] -_ I have. She died of breast cancer, three weeks after I joined Hope Fragment.

 _[Taka31] -_ And did I? Thank you, Oowada-kun. I am glad you liked it.

 _[Taka31] -_ To answer your question, Ibuki-chan’s friend knows one of your friends and he recommended I talk to you and your friends because you were all more likely to accept me. One of your other friends had a similar reaction to you when I first told them who I am, however, they blocked me.

 _[Taka31] -_ Another simply wanted me to give him Ibuki-chan’s number.

 _[Taka31] -_ I don’t understand why you think I am wasting my time though or what you mean by ‘someone like me’ but I assure you, even if you are not the friendliest of people, I am not wasting my time talk to you!

 

 _[DiaMond0] -_ You are wasting your time.

 _[DiaMond0] -_  You're talking to a murderer.

 

_DiaMond0_ _has went offline._

  
  
  
  
  



	7. Sat 10th February, 11:24am

_DiaMond0_ _has came online._

 

_DiaMond0_ _’s chats_

 

_Four_ _new messages_

 

 _Private Messages Between_ _UltimateUNlucky_ _and_ _DiaMond0_ _._

 

 _[UltimateUNlucky] -_ Hiya

 _[UltimateUNlucky] -_ I’m going out w/ Kyouko-chan, Touko-chan and Byakuya-kun. Wanna come with us? We’re going to the cinema!!

 

 _[DiaMond0] -_ I don’t need your pity invite.

  


_Private Messages Between_ _Taka31_ _and_ _DiaMond0_ _._

 

 _[Taka31] -_ Is this one of those ‘practical jokes’?

 _[Taka31] -_ How amusing of you, Oowada-kun! I do not understand these ‘jokes’ very well but I am glad you shared this joke with me! :)

 

 _[DiaMond0] -_ Yeh…

 _[DiaMond0] -_ I’m just a really funny guy

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_DiaMond0_ _’s chat requests_

 

_One_ _new request from_ _MukuroIkusaba_

 

 _[MukuroIkusaba] -_ Please don’t block me Mondo-kun, please let me talk to you

 

 _Would you like to accept_ _MukuroIkusaba_ _'s_ _request?_

 

 _You have chosen to_ _ accept _ _MukuroIkusaba_ _’s request._

 

 _[DiaMond0] -_ What the hell do ya want??

 _[DiaMond0] -_ Can you not just take a fucking hint??

 _[DiaMond0] -_ Did ya ever think that- maybe, just fucking maybe- I don’t want to talk to you??

 _[DiaMond0] -_ But nope

 _[DiaMond0] -_ Who cares what Mondo wants??

 _[DiaMond0] -_ If Mukuro-san wants to talk to him, he _has_ to talk to her

 _[DiaMond0] -_ He doesn’t get to choose whether he wants to talk to her or not because _she wants to talk to him_

 _[DiaMond0] -_ If Chihiro-kun wants his best friend back, he _has_ to somehow magically fucking fix himself and be that person

 _[DiaMond0] -_ Who cares if he literally has no idea who or what he is without his brother beside him???

 _[DiaMond0] -_ He _has_ to fix himself

 _[DiaMond0] -_ He _has_ to talk to Mukuro

 _[DiaMond0] -_ I don’t want to talk to you

 _[DiaMond0] -_ I don’t want to have to talk to you and see what I’ve done to you

 _[DiaMond0] -_ It’s bad enough seeing what I’ve done to myself

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_DiaMond0_ _’s chats_

 

_Two_ _new messages_

 

 _Private Messages Between_ _Taka31_ _and_ _DiaMond0_ _._

 

 _[Taka31] -_ :)

 _[Taka31] -_ Does this make us friends now, Oowada-kun?

 

 _[DiaMond0] -_ Might as well be, not like I’ve got anyone else

 

_Taka31_ has came online.

 

 _[Taka31] -_ You have @PunkRocKuwata and @01000011_01000110 though!

 _[Taka31] -_ They are your friends, Ibuki’s friend told me so.

 _[Taka31] -_ He also told me that you’re in a biker gang!

 _[Taka31] -_ Was that another, ‘practical joke’ as well?

 _[DiaMond0] -_ No. I’m the gang leader, actually

 _[Taka31] -_ :O

 _[Taka31] -_ With your friends? Are you all in a biker gang?

 _[DiaMond0] -_ No. Just me

 _[Taka31] -_ And your brother? Souda-kun, Ibuki’s friend, told me about him.

 _[DiaMond0] -_ My brother’s dead.

 _[Taka31] -_ Oh…

 _[Taka31] -_ I am very sorry for your loss.

 _[Taka31] -_ He sounded like a very great person.

 _[DiaMond0] -_ He was

 _[DiaMond0] -_ I’m sorry. I have to go now

 _[Taka31] -_ That’s okay! Can we talk tomorrow?

 _[DiaMond0] -_ Maybe.

 

_DiaMond0_ _has went offline._

 


	8. Sat 10th February, 3:36pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is getting dark and it's making me laugh a little bc like, it's started off so sweet and light hearted

_DiaMond0_ _has came online._

 

_DiaMond0_ _’s chats_

 

_Twelve_ _new messages_

 

 _Private Messages Between_ _UltimateUNlucky_ _and_ _DiaMond0_ _._

 

 _[UltimateUNlucky] -_ It wasn’t a pity invite /:

 _[UltimateUNlucky] -_ I just thought it would be nice for us to hang out.

 

 _Private Messages Between_ _MukuroIkusaba_ _and_ _DiaMond0_ _._

 

 _[MukuroIkusaba] -_ Mondo-kun…

 _[MukuroIkusaba] -_ I don’t want you to feel like you _have_ to talk to me.

 _[MukuroIkusaba] -_ I just…

 _[MukuroIkusaba] -_ I just thought that it would help you as well.

 _[MukuroIkusaba] -_ And, Mondo-kun, you haven’t done anything to me.

 _[MukuroIkusaba] -_ I don’t understand what you mean by that.

 _[MukuroIkusaba] -_ Do you… Do you blame yourself for what happened?

 

 _[DiaMond0] -_ Of course I do

 _[DiaMond0] -_ It was _my_ stupid ass that got him killed

 _[DiaMond0] -_ I killed him

 

 _Private Messages Between_ _Taka31_ _and_ _DiaMond0_ _._

 

 _[Taka31] -_ Okay! Goodbye Oowada-kun! :)

 

 _[Taka31] -_ I told Ibuki-chan about your joke and she told me you probably weren’t joking…

 _[Taka31] -_ Who did you kill, Oowada-kun?

 

_DiaMond0_ _has went offline._

 


	9. Sat 10th February, 9:25pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be adding a bit of narrative to the story because I got some big things planned c:

_DiaMond0_ _has came online._

 

_DiaMond0_ _’s chats_

 

_Seven_ _new messages_

 

 _Private Messages Between_ _01000011_01000110_ _and_ _DiaMond0_ _._

 

 _[01000011_01000110] -_ hey… so, how’re you oowada-kun?

 

 _[DiaMond0] -_ Mukuro-san told you what I said, didn’t she?

 

 _Private Messages Between_ _MukuroIkusaba_ _and_ _DiaMond0_ _._

 

 _[MukuroIkusaba] -_ No, that’s not true!!

 _[MukuroIkusaba] -_ Daiya made his own choice and that’s not your fault! You didn’t do anything wrong!

 _[MukuroIkusaba] -_ Mondo-kun… I know you’re probably still iffy about us meeting up but I think it will be beneficial.

 _[MukuroIkusaba] -_ Not yet, of course, but when you’re ready

 _[MukuroIkusaba] -_ Would you consider that?

 

 _[DiaMond0] -_ Not yet but maybe much later

 

 _Private Messages Between_ _Taka31_ _and_ _DiaMond0_ _._

 

 _[Taka31] -_ Oowada-kun? Did you actually murder someone?

 

 _[DiaMond0] -_ Stop fuckin’ messaging me, “””” Ishimaru-san “”””

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

_DiaMond0'_ _s chats_

 

_One_ _new message_

 

 _Private Messages Between_ _01000011_01000110_ _and_ _DiaMond0_ _._

 

 _[01000011_01000110] -_ will you be mad at her if she has?

 

 _[DiaMond0] -_ Yes

 

_01000011_01000110_ _has came online._

 

 _[01000011_01000110] -_ then it’s okay because she didn’t tell me anything

 _[01000011_01000110] -_ i hacked her account and read the messages

 _[DiaMond0] -_ Why the fuck did you do that?

 _[01000011_01000110] -_ pls don’t be mad !!!

 _[01000011_01000110] -_ i was worried !!

 _[01000011_01000110] -_ and i didn’t know how to talk to you about it. anytime anyone tried, you’d either lash out, go offline or just completely ignore us and change the subject

 _[01000011_01000110] -_ and it was painful to see you so… so hurt

 _[01000011_01000110] -_ even your gang members could see it. some of them even came to us for help

 _[01000011_01000110] -_ that’s when we realised it was really bad

 _[01000011_01000110] -_ your gang hates me.

 _[DiaMond0] -_ That’s not true

 _[01000011_01000110] -_ it is. you can deny it all you want but i know they hate me

 _[01000011_01000110] -_ i know what they think of me…

 _[01000011_01000110] -_ but they still visited me and they asked me to help them help you

 _[01000011_01000110] -_ i know you think you’ve been hiding it and pushing it all down, oowada-kun, but everyone can see it. it’s in your eyes and written all over your face. the way you move, the way you talk, what you say and you can see it in what you type

 _[01000011_01000110] -_ it’s been nearly two months and i’ve seen you about three times overall. each time, you seem to look worse than you did before

 _[DiaMond0] -_ How was I meant to continue on, like nothing happened, without Daiya?

 _[DiaMond0] -_ He was all I had and now he’s gone

 _[01000011_01000110] -_ i know it’s not the same but you’re not alone

 _[01000011_01000110] -_ you’ve got me. and leon-kun, hiro-kun, naegi-kun and ikusaba-san

 _[01000011_01000110] -_ i understand why you don’t want to see ikusaba-san but she loved him too

 _[01000011_01000110] -_ maybe not in the same way as you but she loved him and _you know_ he loved her too

 _[01000011_01000110] -_ daiya-kun wouldn’t want you like this

 _[DiaMond0] -_ I can’t look at her, Chihiro-kun, I really can’t do it

 _[DiaMond0] -_ When I look at her, I see what I’ve done

 _[DiaMond0] -_ I’m the one who killed him and I’ve ruined Mukuro-san too

 _[DiaMond0] -_ It should have been me who died…

 _[01000011_01000110] -_ mondo-kun !!!

 _[01000011_01000110] -_ that is not true !!!

 _[01000011_01000110] -_ i’m coming over yours now

 _[01000011_01000110] -_ i’ll see you in about half an hour

 _[DiaMond0] -_ What?? Don’t ya dare!!!

 

_01000011_01000110_ _has went offline_

 

 _[DiaMond0] -_ Ffs

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Oowada didn’t know whether to be relieved or annoyed. He was relieved that Chihiro didn’t hate him but he was also annoyed that he was coming over without any proper warning.

Oowada hadn’t showered properly in nearly a week. Afterall, what was the point? It wasn’t like he was doing anything with the gang. He kept his promise to Daiya- he kept them all together but all he needed to do to keep that promise was make Yukimaru in charge when he wasn’t there.

Now that Oowada thought about it, he was barely there with them anymore…

Sighing, Oowada heaved himself out of bed and set off towards his shower. He might as well get showered before Chihiro came here, even if he couldn’t see the point in it. 

Oowada shed his pyjamas and stepped into his shower, shivering under the water while he waited for it to warm up. Although Daiya had been dead for over eight weeks,  his shampoo and body wash was still on the shower floor. His shower gel was even still tipped over, a small puddle of the green gloop congealing on the shower floor. 

Oowada knew that Daiya wouldn't be coming back to use them but he still couldn't bring himself to bin all his stuff. Finally, the water was warm enough for Oowada to take his own shampoo and wash his hair. His hair was thick, almost congealed itself, with grease and it took Oowada three rounds and rinses of his shampoo before it felt clean. 

When Oowada began to wash his body with his own shower gel, his fingers lingered over the deep, purple marks that still marred his ribs off of the crash. The throbbing pain and bruised skin was a harsh reminder of what had happened. 

With a shaking breath, Oowada rinsed his body off; turned the shower off and stepped out, quickly grabbing- what he hoped- was a clean towel off of the floor. 

He had spent nearly twenty minutes in the shower and although he did feel marginally better, it also meant that Chihiro would be here any minute. Quickly, Oowada dried himself off- wincing when he brushed over his bruised ribs too harshly- and walked over to his bedroom to get ready. 

Barely any of his clothes were worn, Oowada noticed. He tried to remember the last time he'd actually gotten dressed into something over then pyjamas and found he couldn't. For all he knew, it was the day Daiya died. Finally, after staring numbly into his wardrobe for too long, Oowada pulled out a pair of black jeans and a dark tank top before slipping his belt through the jeans loops. 

Just as Oowada finished doing this, he heard a slightly timid, quiet knock on the door.

 _Right on time_ , Oowada thought, with only a slight bitterness. He took off down the stairs, walking a slowly as possible before reaching his front door. He paused before opening, feeling a small flutter of nervousness in his stomach. 

Another knock, a stronger one this time, sounded impatiently against the door. Oowada sucked in a deep breath, trying to compose himself before unlocking the door and opening it.

On his doorstep, Chihiro stood in a coat that drowned him out and- to Oowada's horror- a slightly pink cheeked Mukuro stood next to him.

Oowada hadn't seen Mukuro since Daiya's funeral, nearly six weeks ago. He didn't want to see Mukuro. He didn't want to have to look at her and see what his stupidity had caused. 

But, now he had no choice.

Mukuro had always been pale and rather stern looking. When Daiya had first admitted she was more than just friend, Oowada hadn't really understood what Daiya saw in her. She wasn't exactly ugly but she wasn't stunningly beautiful either. She was rather plain with short, sharply bobbed black hair; icy grey eyes and a small scattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks. Her neutral expression was a frown and she rarely seemed to smile or laugh. But then, a few months after Daiya told Oowada that him and Mukuro were dating, Oowada actually saw Mukuro laugh. 

Instantly, her entire face was transformed. Her eyes flashed in the way sunlight glints off frozen lakes and her freckles almost seemed to dance along her cheeks. Oowada understood, then, why Daiya liked her so much. 

Right now though, Mukuro's eyes were empty of anything. They were frozen lakes of icy greyness with something dark swimming under their surface. Her freckles were almost neon against her paler than usual cheeks. Mukuro looked exactly how Oowada knew she would look. She looked crushed. 

Mukuro had always been slim, although she could hold her own up easily in a fight, but Oowada could see she'd lost weight. She'd gone from being toned and lightly muscular to frail and sickly looking. She was the type of thin you'd see wandering hospitals in the grey-green hospital gowns, not the type of thin she was meant to be. 

"Mondo-kun?" Chihiro questioned gently. Oowada realised he'd be standing there, staring at Mukuro for too long. 

Oowada focused on Chihiro for a moment, feeling the familiar burn of rage before it was overtaken by guilt. He  _had_ done this to Mukuro. Not only had he killed his brother but he'd crushed Mukuro- one of the strongest people he'd ever known, she was a solider at eleven for fuck's sake- too. 

Before either Chihiro or Mukuro could stop him, Oowada slammed the door shut and bolted it shut before thundering back up the stairs, back to his empty and stale smelling bedroom.

 


	10. Sat 10th February, 10:07pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for the three month wait- I honestly got caught up in some bs.

“Mondo-kun! Please let us in!” Chihiro called through the letterbox. Even though Oowada was upstairs, in his bedroom, with his duvet wrapped around his head, he could still hear Chihiro.

“Mondo-kun, I swear, this wasn’t my idea,” Oowada flinched as Mukuro’s voice drifted upstairs, “Fujisaki-san didn’t explain it properly to me, I’m so sorry.”

Oowada tugged the duvet tighter around his head, choking himself on it. His face felt hot, burning with shame and guilt.

“Mondo-kun! Open the door!” Chihiro had attempted to sound assertive but his voice was shaking.

No matter how tight Oowada pulled the duvet, he could still hear them. When Oowada’s chest grew tight and his ears began to ring, he yanked the duvet off and gasped.

What the hell was he doing? Daiya would have killed him for this…

Shaking and still gasping for air, Oowada sat up and listened. Although they had stopped calling, he was sure they hadn’t left.

Across the room, Oowada saw his phone light up with notifications. Although he knew it would either be the Ishimaru guy or Chihiro (and he didn’t know who was worse), he still stood up and got his phone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_DiaMond0_ _has came online._

 

 

_DiaMond0'_ _s chats_

 

 

 _Three_   _new messages_

 

 _Private Messages Between_ _01000011_01000110_ _and_ _DiaMond0_ _._

 

 _[_ _01000011_01000110]_ \- please open the door, mondo-kun

 _[_ _01000011_01000110]_ \- i’m srry i didn’t tell you about ikusaba-san but please let us in

 _[_ _01000011_01000110]  -_ in fact, if you don’t open the door, i will

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

As if to prove his statement, Oowada heard Chihiro rattle the doorknob.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 _Private Messages Between_ _01000011_01000110_ _and_ _DiaMond0_ _._

 

 _[_ _01000011_01000110] -_ you have thirty seconds to decide

 

 _[DiaMond0] -_ If yer don’t leave, I’ll call the gang over and they’ll make yer leave.

 _[_ _01000011_01000110]  -_ won’t work. they’re too scared of ikusaba-san to try anything

 _[DiaMond0] -_ I’m their fuckin’ leader. They’ll do what the fuck I tell em too

 _[DiaMond0] -_ So fuck off. Leave me alone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Downstairs, Oowada heard the door open. Quickly, he sprinted to the top of stairs then paused, wincing as the sprint caused his bruised ribs to scream in protest.

In his and- what was previously- Daiya’s house, the front door was at the bottom of the stairs, to the left so that gave Oowada a perfect view of the proud (but still afraid) looking Chihiro and the pale, skinny, nervous looking Mukuro.

Oowada felt the guilt clawing it’s way up his throat, digging its claws at every chance and taking all their air out of his lungs with it.

“Mondo-kun?”

Chihiro called out hesitantly before his hazel eyes found Mondo and he smiled, a hint of nervousness showing through.

“Get out.”

Oowada’s voice was breathless and shaking but it was loud and harsh.

“Mondo-kun, wait-” Chihiro started but Oowada thundered down the hairs, ignoring the protests from his ribs and weak body.

“Get out!” Oowada’s voice was panicky now. He couldn’t look at Mukuro, he couldn’t, he couldn’t, _he couldn’t, he couldn’t hecouldn’thecouldn’thecouldnthecouldnt_

Oowada could feel his hands pushing at Chihiro and he could see Chihiro’s lips moving, protesting and begging, and he could feel Mukuro’s presence and he could smell her shampoo and he could taste the depression and desperation in their air but he wasn’t _really_ there. It was like he was in a dream. It wasn’t real to him.

But then the door shut and Oowada was alone.

Completely alone…

Slowly, he leant against the door and slid down to the floor. He felt weak and pathetic. Gently, trying not to hurt his ribs anymore, Oowada pulled his legs up to him and rested his head against them.

“Did he hurt you?”

Mukuro’s voice was muffled slightly by the door but Oowada could hear it still. It lacked emotion, but not in her old way. It was numb whereas before it would simply sound uncaring.

“No,” Chihiro answered but Oowada could tell he was lying. More guilt churned in Oowada’s stomach. He’d _hurt_ Chihiro… What kind of _man_ was he? He was _weak_. He was _pathetic_.

“I told you he wouldn’t want to see me,” Mukuro said.

“I thought it might help him,” Chihiro said, sighing and sounding close to tears, which only made more shame curl up in Oowada.

Mukuro didn’t answer and Oowada listened as he heard their footsteps walk away.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_DiaMond0_ _has came online._

 

_DiaMond0_ _’s chats_

 

_Eleven_ _new messages_

 

 _Private Messages Between_ _01000011_01000110_ _and_ _DiaMond0_ _._

 

 _[_ _01000011_01000110] -_ i’m so sorry for bringing ikusaba-san

 _[_ _01000011_01000110] -_ i honestly thought it would help you if you were able to talk to someone who would understand

 _[_ _01000011_01000110] -_ but ikusaba-san talked to me and i understand now i should've talked to you first

 _[_ _01000011_01000110] -_ i’m so, so sorry, mondo-kun, and i hope you forgive me

 

 _[DiaMond0] -_ I can’t talk to yer right now. Please don’t message me.

 

 _Private Messages Between_ _MukuroIkusaba_ _and_ _DiaMond0_ _._

 

 _[MukuroIkusaba] -_ I am extremely sorry for what happened. Fujisaki-kun did not inform me of what he had planned until it was too late.

 _[MukuroIkusaba] -_ I do understand if this means you don’t want to talk with me again but please, please, don’t blame yourself for this.

 _[MukuroIkusaba] -_ Daiya wouldn’t want that.

 

 _[DiaMond0] -_ I’m sorry for what I’ve done to you.

 

 _Private Messages Between_ _Taka31_ _and_ _DiaMond0_ _._

 

 _[Taka31] -_ I thought we were friends.

 _[Taka31] -_ Why are you always so mean to me, Oowada-kun? It’s hurtful. I’ll think we’re friends and we’ll share jokes but then a few hours later or the next day, you’re back to calling me a liar and being rude to me.

 _[Taka31] -_ I offer to prove myself to you and you’ll throw it back in my face. Ibuki-chan’s friend told me you and your friends were meant to be kind and funny and welcoming but, so far, only one of you seem to fit this description! And, it’s not you!

 _[Taka31] -_ I’m very sorry that our friendship is a nuisance to you. Maybe it will be better if we simply abandon this. I do not want to force you to do something you clearly do not want to do. I’m sorry for inconveniencing you, Oowada-kun and I wish you a happy life.

 

 _[DiaMond0] -_ Wait, man, don’t. I’m sorry, it’s not you, you’re not that annoying, it’s all me.

 

_Taka31_ _has blocked you from contacting them, seeing their messages or viewing their profile. If_ _Taka31_ _unblocks you within 30 days, your message will be sent. Would you like block_ _Taka31_ _?_

 

 _[DiaMond0] -_ Please don’t leave me alone

 

_Taka31_ _has blocked you from contacting them, seeing their messages or viewing their profile. If_ _Taka31_ _unblocks you within 30 days, your message will be sent. Would you like block_ _Taka31_ _?_

 

 

  
_DiaMond0_ _has went offline._  


	11. Sun 11th February, 12:18pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just clarify - this fic has a happy/ fluffy ending. it's just a v angsty beginning and middle ;)

_DiaMond0_ _has came online._

 

_DiaMond0_ _’s chats_

 

_Five_   _new messages_

 

 _Private Messages Between_ _01000011_01000110_ _and_ _DiaMond0_ _._

 

 _[01000011_01000110] -_ okay. i understand mondo-kun but please, don’t take it out on ikusaba-san. she was innocent. and also please know, i’m still always here for you. you’re my best friend.

 

 _Private Messages Between_ _MukuroIkusaba_ _and_ _DiaMond0_ _._

 

 _[MukuroIkusaba] -_ You didn’t do anything to me.

 _[MukuroIkusaba] -_ I’m not going to lie and pretend I know what happened that night because I don’t. All I know is what the gang’s told me and even they don’t know the full story.

 _[MukuroIkusaba] -_ But whatever happened, it’s not your fault. Daiya would never blame you and he would _never_ want _you_ to blame yourself.

 _[MukuroIkusaba] -_ I wish you’d understand that.

 

 _[DiaMond0] -_ Why don’t _you_ understand?

 _[DiaMond0] -_ Daiya is DEAD

 _[DiaMond0] -_ BECAUSE OF ME

 _[DiaMond0] -_ How can it not be my fucking fault?

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 _Private Messages Between_ _Taka31_ _and_ _DiaMond0_ _._

 

 _[DiaMond0] -_ Fuck you then.

 

 _Taka31_ _has blocked you from contacting them, seeing their messages or viewing their profile. If_ _Taka31_ _unblocks you within 30 days, your message will be sent. Would you like block_ _Taka31_ _?_

 

 _[DiaMond0] -_ I don’t fuckin’ need ya anyways

 

 _Taka31_ _has blocked you from contacting them, seeing their messages or viewing their profile. If_ _Taka31_   _unblocks you within 30 days, your message will be sent. Would you like block_ _Taka31_ _?_

 

 _[DiaMond0] -_ You’re a lying, sad low-life bastard. Yer probably some forty-year-old divorced old pedo who lives with his parents and jacks off to fucking mlp anyways

 

 _Taka31_ _has blocked you from contacting them, seeing their messages or viewing their profile. If_ _Taka31_ _u_ _nblocks you within 30 days, your message will be sent. Would you like block_ _Taka31_ _?_

  
  
_DiaMond0_ _has went offline._  

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_Taka31_ _has came online._

 

_Taka31_ _’s chats_

 

_Nine_ _new messages_

 

 _Private Messages Between_ _R0CKSTAR_PRINCESS_IBUKI_ _and_ _Taka31_ _._

 

 _[R0CKSTAR_PRINCESS_IBUKI] -_ TAKAKAKAKAKAKAAKAKAKAKA

 _[R0CKSTAR_PRINCESS_IBUKI] -_ TAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKKAKAKAKAKAKA ANSWER ME

 _[R0CKSTAR_PRINCESS_IBUKI] -_ WAIT DOESN’T THAT SOUND UUUUUUUBER COOL

 _[R0CKSTAR_PRINCESS_IBUKI] -_ WE GOTTTTTTTTTAAAA ADD TAKAKAKAKAKKAKAKAKAKKAKKAKAKAKAKAKKAKAKA IN ONE OF OUR NEW SONGS

 _[R0CKSTAR_PRINCESS_IBUKI] -_ TAKA WHY ARENT YOU ANSWERING IBUKI

 _[R0CKSTAR_PRINCESS_IBUKI] -_ UGHHHHH

 _[R0CKSTAR_PRINCESS_IBUKI] -_ WHEN YOU GET THESE MESSAGES, ANSWER IBUKI ASAP

 

 _[Taka31] -_ Ibuki-chan! You did not give me a second to answer! What is so important that you onslaughted me with these messages?

 

 _Private Messages Between_ _UltimateUNlucky_ _and_ _Taka31_ _._

 

 _[UltimateUNlucky] -_ I haven’t spoken to Oowada-kun lately, sorry Ishimaru-kun! :(

 _[UltimateUNlucky] -_ Are you and him still talking?

 

 _[Taka31] -_ Sadly, no.

 _[Taka31] -_ Oowada-kun seemed to change his mind on whether he enjoyed my company or not.

 _[Taka31] -_ He could be very mean to me and Ibuki-chan advised me to stop talking to him.

 

_UltimateUNlucky_ _has came online._

 

 _[UltimateUNlucky] -_ Oh? :(

 _[UltimateUNlucky] -_ That sounds like Oowada-kun tbh

 _[UltimateUNlucky] -_ He’s always snapping and shouting at people now, don’t take it personal Ishimaru-kun! He won’t mean it.

 _[Taka31] -_ I tried not to at first but it was like he didn’t care if he upset me.

 _[UltimateUNlucky] -_ ;-;

 _[UltimateUNlucky] -_ Oowada-kun hasn’t really been the same since his brother died.

 _[UltimateUNlucky] -_ And I know that’s not an excuse but I think he’s really struggling. He doesn’t like asking for help but we- Fujisaki-kun and me- can tell. He never used to be so harsh.

 _[Taka31] -_ Oh…

 _[Taka31] -_ Naegi-kun, do you mind if I ask you something?

 _[UltimateUNlucky] -_ Of course not! :) Ask away!

 _[Taka31] -_ What happened to Oowada-kun’s brother? I originally asked Ibuki-chan’s friend- the mechanic who knew him- but Souda-kun didn’t even know he’d died.

 _[UltimateUNlucky] -_ I’m actually not quite sure, Ishimaru-kun :(

 _[UltimateUNlucky] -_ As you can imagine, Oowada-kun doesn’t like to talk about it. All I know is that he died in a motorcycle accident with Oowada-kun

 _[UltimateUNlucky] -_ Even Oowada-kun’s brother’s fiancée doesn’t know what fully happened

 _[Taka31] -_ Oh… Oowada-kun told me he killed someone. Was it his brother?

 _[UltimateUNlucky] -_ My guess is he blames himself for what happened to Daiya-san.

 _[Taka31] -_ Oh… I understand that.

 _[UltimateUNlucky] -_ You do?

 _[Taka31] -_ I blamed myself for my mother’s death a lot. I thought I should have noticed she was unwell.

 _[Taka31] -_ But I know now it’s not my fault. Ibuki-chan helped me realise that too.

 _[UltimateUNlucky] -_ Oowada-kun just needs to realise that too.

 _[UltimateUNlucky] -_ I know this is a lot to ask, especially considering how Oowada-kun has acted with you, but he really needs someone who understands right now.

 _[UltimateUNlucky] -_ And he’s told you himself that you understand.

 _[Taka31] -_ Those were not Oowada-kun’s exact words! He simply said I did a “ _damn good job of capturing all the bullshit that comes with someone you love dying in three minutes_ ”

 _[UltimateUNlucky] -_ That’s Oowada-kun’s way of saying ‘you understand’.

 _[UltimateUNlucky] -_ I’d understand if you don’t want to be his friend again but please, Ishimaru-kun. Oowada-kun needs someone like you.

 _[Taka31] -_ I have to go now Naegi-kun but I swear I’ll think about it.

 _[UltimateUNlucky] -_ Thank you so much, Ishimaru-kun !!! :*

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_Taka31_ _’s Profile Settings_

 

_Privacy_

 

_Blocked List_

 

 

  * __MrsIshimaru19__


  * _MiodaIsAB1TCH_


  * _I_ _butaka_ _-Is-Real_


  * _TheOfficalKiyotakaIshimaru_


  * _DiaMond0_



 

 

 _Are you sure you’d like to unblock_ _DiaMond0_ _? You will be unable to block this user again for 24 hours._

  
_You have chosen to unblock_ _DiaMond0_ _. This user will now be able to_ _privately message you, see your messages in other chatrooms or view your profile._

 

 

 

 


End file.
